


Property Damage

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tang has issues with MK being told to shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Tang avenges the food truck's stolen spot.
Relationships: Pigsy/Tang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Property Damage

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from kitkat1003: "Some jackass stole my parking spot so sorry if I'm grumpy" with Pigsy and Tang?

_“Some idiot stole the truck’s parking spot, so sorry if I’m a little cranky.”_

Tang blinked at the phone in his hand. “Some idiot what?” Mei and Sandy both gave him confused glances. He shooed them away, focused on his call. “But that’s always been the truck’s spot during festivals.”

 _“Yeah, I know.”_ Pigsy did sound crankier than usual. Tang couldn’t blame him. That spot was specially reserved. Whoever this idiot was had no idea what they’d stolen. _“Tried to tell them I had a permit. And they me to eff off. They also told MK to shut up when he tried to get involved.”_

Tang paused, not noticing the other two pause as well.

“Excuse me.”

 _“I’m fine!”_ MK called on the other end. _“Just surprising.”_

…Okay. He could handle the truck’s spot being stolen. He could not handle MK being told to ‘shut up’. Which was why Pigsy probably called in the first place.

“I’ll call you two back.” Without another word, Tang hung up. He turned on his heel, smiling at Mei and Sandy. If he was a betting man, he was willing to bet his glasses had turned reflective.

“So…who wants to do some property damage?”

* * *

At the end of the festival, the noodle truck at it’s new spot had raked in so much cash.

And, much to Pigsy’s delight, the unpermitted asshole had passed by, made eye contact…and then had a look of pure fear before running away.

This was why he told Tang everything.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday so prompts are open at starrosefics on Tumblr.


End file.
